


The Legion

by orphan_account



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem and Lisa take a moment before entering the Legion</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legion

　　‘Give us a kiss before we go in.’ They were standing outside the Legion, hands clasped together in the dark.

　　‘Come on, Lis’, don’t be daft.’ Jem pulled away, heading towards the door. Lisa pulled her back. ‘Someone’ll see. Do you want us to get in trouble?’

　　‘What are they gonna do, kick us off patrol? They need as many volunteers as they can get, raging lezzers and all.’

　　Jem cringed, ‘Don’t say that, you know I hate it.’

　　‘Sorry, I’m just saying...’

　　‘Well, don’t!’ Jem wrenched her hand away, determined to make it to the door.

　　‘Jem, wait, I’m sorry,’ Jem paused, but did not turn to face Lisa, ‘It’s just... I miss you when you’re with them. It’s like you’re a different person.’

　　Jem gave a glance towards the pub, then turned. ‘What do you want me to do, Lis’? Go in there all proud, rainbow flag in one hand , grabbing your arse with the other, and say, “Alright, Bill, I know you banned my brother from your house because you thought he was fooling around with your son, but I’ve been snogging Lisa when we’re supposed to be on patrol. Hope you’ll accept me”.’

　　Lisa’s lips tightened, and, for a moment, Jem thought she might have pushed it too far. A gust forced its way passed Lisa’s lips, and she released a heavy cackle. Jem folded her arms.

　　‘Oh my days,’ Lisa got out between wheezing breaths, ‘Can you imagine the looks on their faces?’ Jem felt herself cracking, ‘Reckon Gary’d get off on it, the pervy twat.’

　　Jem broke. Letting out a chuckle, she punched Lisa playfully on the arm, ‘You’re disgusting, dickhead.’

　　‘Made you laugh, though.’

　　‘Yeah, don’t get cocky,’ Her laughter subsided, but the smile settled on her mouth.

　　‘Does this mean I get a kiss?’

　　Jem stepped forward, and spoke after a sigh, ‘It’s a good job you’re cute.’ Their noses grazed, then their lips came together softly. A sudden intake of breath, and Lisa leaned into Jem, hand skimming up her arm.

　　‘Come on,’ She said after pulling away, ‘Once more unto the breach, or whatever.’

　　Jem led; Lisa followed. With each step towards the door, her grasp on Jem’s hand grew looser. At the threshold, she spared her one last look, and then she was gone.


End file.
